Utero
by xXtheDeadGodXx
Summary: "No" He spat as he tugged from under her warm grip, "I'll pay for my mistakes". Robin tries to unravel a foiled attack on the Titans that spans across the DCU, through trials and tribulations he finds solace in the arms of a unlikely comrade. Rated M for a dark tone and adult content.


I haven't posted many stories on here but I have a few coming, please understand I enjoy writing stories that many consider "Dark" I always try and remain in character and it is my number one goal, I do however like writing from a realistic perspective. Thus the characters may seem OOC. I often use past and future prefixes when describing the present, its not a mistake. This story has several villains not from the TV show but from the various comics of the titans, I'd suggest a Google search of them to see what they look like if your unaware, at the end Ill write a short bio for each villain appearing in the chapter. Also don't critique im not ignorant to think im great at this in fact im pretty awful I just don't care. Flame if you want.

As always fuck Disclaimers

This chapter deals with the subject of terrorism and involves a bombing on civilians, this may be a difficult subject for some to read or may be offensive.

Enjoy my vintage intro ;) - DeadGod

* * *

The Incredible Boy Wonder! Robin!

The Beautiful Alien Princess! Starfire!

The Amazing Half Man, Half Machine! Cyborg!

The Boy Who Can Change Into Any Animal! The Beast-boy!

The Dark Half Demon Sorceress! Raven!

Together They Form The TEEN TITANS!

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Jump, the titans were on stage for a local rally in there honor. It had been the fifth time that a California representative had attempted to oust the Titans from Jump , as was common in most cities with costumed heroes, and as always had been left up to a vote by the citizens. Thus for the fifth Jump City remained like Coast City, Metropolis, Star City, or Gotham, proud to have a guardian to watch over them. So in one of the parks as hundreds cheered to the mayors passionate speech the Titans stood adjacent to the podium a receptacle to the claps and the whistles. Starfire was smiling brightly, Cyborg smirked and nodded every now and again, Beast-boy waved gaily, Raven watched the shadow of the swaying trees sway toward her boot then away not paying the crowd any mind, And Robin was lost in thought staring blankly into the crowd.

The truth was Robin would never get used to such public displays, in Gotham the citizens would love him and Batman without ever seeing them in the public eye. But here everything was so open and visible, they're base of operations are clearly seen and are a tourist attraction. Robin gently shaked his head side to side casting out the thought. He glanced sideways to raven watching here stare at her shoes, It had been months since the end of Trigon and wasn't sure she was alright. He sighed looking back to the pandering crowd and focused on the Mayor listening to him talk about justice and freedoms. He heard the Mayor suddenly stop and the cries of people all the way in the back, then a loud clack that sounded like to fright trains colliding. The intense pressure that threw him offstage now squeezed his skull and refused to let him up. After several seconds of incapacitation and ringing in the ears Robin forced himself to his feet with a grit of the teeth.

A brief look to his right into the crowd confirmed his fears, while most ran about thirty bodies lay slumped and the grass was painted red. To his left the half destroyed splintered stage, and his teammates picking themselves up. They ran toward Robin looking to him for direction and as Robin opened his mouth to give orders when the loud crack of gunshots. "Raven! Tend to the injured" Robin barks out leading the charge toward the shooting. Raven flys off as the team moves across the park leaping over fences and running street over. They're flanked by rows of tan tall buildings on either side, and the bright sunny sky does little to conceal the shooters clad in black. They're armored up in Military grade gear and weapons, as soon as they see the Titans the fight is on as they start firing at them. Robin peels off running on the sidewalk by rows of cars parked up to the shops, one of the gunmen shoots at him and as he runs Robin sees the windows fracture or burst. He turns the corner sharp and slams into the gunmen, his fellow shooters run back leaving him alone with the boy wonder. Robin kicks high slamming into his vest knocking him to the ground, Robin kicks his arm when he reaches for the sidearm in his thigh holster. All to eager to get the next guy Robin turns only to feel the gunmen tug on his ankle pulling him face first to the ground. Robin slams in the asphalt breaking his nose and blood running down his face, he puts one leg up while kneeling trying to stand only to have arms wrap around his neck jerking him up. Robin grasps at the arms trying to pull them off, with a step back he jabs his elbow into the gunman's side rewarded with a satisfying groan of pain from his attacker.

They small barber shop next to him with a large glass window explodes sending bricks and glass flying out a billows white and gray smoke. Both Robin and the gunman are thrown to the ground with the surrounding area blanketed with thick white smoke. Robin coughed and pushed himself up and looked at his attacker satisfied with his lack of moment. Stumbling down the street coughing Robin could make out the sounds of gunfire the street up and sirens behind him. As the smoke dissipated Robin saw Starfire up the street taking care of the gunmen, Cyborg a feet in front of him firing his sonic cannon behind some cars in road, and Beast-boy running up behind him. Robin gripped his aching side tightly.

"Dude are you okay?" Came Beast-boys winded but concerned voice.

"Cut through that alley" Robin pointed with his free hand to the side "Push up the street and flank the shooters Starfires dealing with" His tone was demanding. Beast-boy was clearly hesitant taking a look up and down of his superior.

"Move to assist" Robin hissed through gritted teeth, his free hand clenching to a fist.

"Got it" Beast-boy said nodding while running off down the alley.

Robin saw the police behind him at the end street get out of they're cars and start to run over. He turned and made his way to Cyborg who met him half, Robins grip on his side tightened as he grimaced. The tell-tale report of a rifle sounded out echoing between the tall buildings, Robin didn't even feel the pain simply the massive force that struck his shoulder sending him to the asphalt. Quickly Robin focused on the rooftop, he recolonized that maroon colored uniform and that monocular anywhere. Deadshot. He heard Cyborg scream his name and the metal man quickly reached out for his friend.

"Suppress the sniper!" Robin cried out, the pain evident clear in his voice.

In the moment Cyborg ignored him acting instead to pick him up, as he lent down Robin kicked his hand away

"Suppress!" Robin yelled out more forcefully.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon causing the ledge of the building to rain rubble. Robin gripped his right shoulder tightly knowing the round had struck a major artery, he laid there listening to the sounds of the battle fade and instead heard only his breathing the sky and the edges of the buildings above and below began to shake and slowly faded to black.

* * *

It had been two days since the attack and with twenty-five people dead both the Titans and JPD stepped up patrols, not to mention a new wave of anti-League talks. All this running around was really starting to wear Raven out, she was working overtime to keep Beast-boys stupidity in check and Starfire's incessant concern, Robin's time in the Justice League's ICU had been hard on the team but now having him home was a relief even if he was stuck in bed all the time. Still though in this moment things were getting back to normal as the attackers included Deadshot were captured and they're leader was home. Raven enjoyed actually listening to Beast-boy and Cyborg argue as they played games and Starfire hum as she made a stomach turning dish that by some cruel irony was meant as a get well gift.

Raven closed her book with a dull thud and rose from her comfortable spot in the corner placing her thick worn book on the counter as she walked out. Getting into the elevator intent to check on the Boy Wonder, As the doors rolled open and Raven stepped out making her way down to the door covered in Batman stickers, Beast-boys idea of a good joke, and knocked softly. Receiving no response she grew impatient and with a flick of her petite wrist stepped inside, as expected he was missing his bed lay a mess and his sheets thrown to the ground. She knew where he'd be and she sighed heavily as she returned to the elevator that carted her up and as she walked down the hall to the room reserved for investigations and lab equipment. She opened the door to the small room with a swoosh and sighed with relief. The floor was a pristine clean white flanked by black floor cabinets on each side cluttered with lab equipment, to the rear a computer with a massive screen, and the room was eerily bright as every tile of the ceiling was a light.

All of this was dominated by a large metal flat sliver table with neatly arranged on it was at one side rifle, a black tactical vest, a black long sleeve shirt, a bullet. Raven recognized it as the gear the shooters were using, on the other side of the table lay several charred pieces of jagged blacked metal. But out of all of this Ravens eyes were drawn to the one single out of place, Robin. He was leaning facing her on the table wearing nothing but slim black jeans and brown boots, a white bandage wrapped across over his torso over his injured shoulder. His hair was ungelled and parted in the middle hanging over the sides of his face, his eyes were covered by his slim sunglasses and he had that look on his face when he thinks too much.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Raven stated walking in and crossing her arms.

"I can sleep later" He replied not looking up.

"You should rest now" Her unemotional tone leaked a bit of concern.

"To much going on now, I'm needed" He shifted weight to his other foot.

"We can han-" Raven began.

"I'm fine" His reply had more meaning than the face value, she sighed.

"Whats with all this stuff?" She relented her voice leveled.

"That's the gear the shooters used" He nodded toward the side as he spoke, "It's all Military grade equipment" He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. "They're objectives seemed to inflict as many casualties as possibly and the shooters aren't talking in county jail"

"Who'd fund them just to kill? Seems like a poor investment" Raven said thoughtfully. Robin held up the shirt revealing a patch on the side, the patch was of a circle half black half orange with the red letters: DSS.

"DSS?"

"DeathStroke ...society?" His voice permeated anger "Maybe its squad... doesn't matter" He tossed the fabric down.

"Whose Deathstroke?"

"Deathstroke is an alias for Slade Wilson"

"Slade..." Raven began slowly , "you need rest" She changed the subject. Robin didn't respond opting instead to shift his weight and stare at his hands. Raven stepped back leaning against the cabinets pushing her violet bangs behind her ear.

"I'm so tired..." Robin said after several long seconds.

"Then sleep" Raven stated unemotionally pushing herself up.

"Not my body..." Robin let the pain slip into his voice, Raven could feel the waves of angst roll of him.

Raven nodded understandably "You could...take some time off?" Raven offered, this whole comforting thing didn't come easy to her. Robin pushed himself off the table prepared to respond when a searing pain shooting down his arm caused him to wince. Raven closed distance and gently laid a hand on his wounded shoulder.

"Here, I can't heal the wound but I can ease the pain" Her voice held an ounce of concern.

"No" He spat as he tugged from under her warm grip, "I'll pay for my mistakes"

"Robin It wasn't your mistake"

"Leaders lead, not get hurt" He turned his angrily "And they don't need others help" He said defensively. Raven clenched her fist suppress her anger and opted to simply sigh.

"Look...you were there for me when I faced my father...If you need me..." Her voice trialed off. She hesitantly placed her hand on his back feeling the heat in his skin. She felt his shoulders slump and his muscles relax, after the defeat of Trigon her ability to express emotion quantified exponentially. But the emotional context between Robin and her has become more and more complex. But it's never been easy for her to express herself neither was it easy for him.

"Thank you" His voice made her visibly flinch. For once his voice held no confident tone, no overbearing unquestionable demanding voice, he sounded more like a wounded predator.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know

Bios:

DeadShot: Floyd Lawton, a would be vigilante tried to take over Batman's job in Gotham, While a anti-hero at first his method of killing criminals landed him on the wrong side of the dark knight and it was soon uncovered his motives weren't to help the citizens instead he intended to become Gotham's number one crime lord. Inevitably he lost to Batman landing him in prison, while in prison he became and assassin. After getting out he sold her murder for hire services and became infamous for "Never Missing" the only target hes every missed was the caped crusader himself.


End file.
